


So You have Wished so It Shall Be NSFW

by crazyaboutto



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sex, Yandere, Yanderes are tagged with &, because of Lilia, normal relationship sex is tagged with /, not very descriptive though, old english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyaboutto/pseuds/crazyaboutto
Summary: I am Spiderling-space on Tumblr and these are the NSFW ficlet requests from there. The first chapter is the index.The reader is considered to be MC/Yuu and everything is written from 3rd POV
Relationships: Ace Trappola & Reader, Azul Ashengrotto & Reader, Cater Diamond & Reader, Divus Crewel & Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Idia Shroud/Yuu | Player, Jack Howl & Reader, Kalim Al-Asim & Reader, Lilia Vanrouge & Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia & Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Index**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Idia Shroud, gender-neutral reader;_ Reader and he have sex in his bedroom

 **Chapter 3:** _Idia Shroud, female reader;_ Idia and his short girlfriend the Reader have good time nsfw

 **Chapter 4:** _Jack Howl, female reader;_ Reader tries to escape from Yandere!Jack

 **Chapter 5:** _Divus Crewel, female reader;_ Reader tries to run away from Divus

 **Chapter 6:** _Azul Ashengrotto, female reader;_ Reader tries to get away from Azul but is dragged back by the twins

 **Chapter 7:** _Ace Trappola, gender-neutral reader;_ Reader can go back to their world but Yandere!Ace prevents them

 **Chapter 8:** _Malleus Draconia, gender-neutral reader;_ Yandere!Malleus finds a way to go Reader’s world and take them back on Halloween night

 **Chapter 9:** _Vil Schönheit, female reader;_ Yandere!Vil forces the Reader, who opposed to him, to do as he says

 **Chapter 10:** _Lilia Vanrouge, gender-neutral reader;_ Yandere!Lilia is addicted to the Reader's blood and keeps them on the verge of dying

 **Chapter 11:** _Trey Clover, gender-neutral reader;_ Trey sees Reader in an outfit that he can't allow them to wear on Valentine's Day

 **Chapter 12:** _Lilia Vanrouge, gender-neutral reader;_ After battle and public sex prompts for Lilia and Reader

 **Chapter 13:** _Trey Clover, female reader;_ Prompt "Take off your clothes, but leave the heels on." with Reader and Trey

 **Chapter 14:** _Kalim Al-Asim, gender-neutral reader;_ Yandere!Kalim is the soulmate of Reader

 **Chapter 15:** _Cater Diamond, female reader;_ Yandere!Cater shows his colors when Reader tries to break up with him

**Chapter 16:**

**Chapter 17:**

**Chapter 18:**

**Chapter 19:**

**Chapter 20:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konnichiwa~ congratz on the followers!💜 May I request a Idia, Azul x reader poly nsfw ficlet. If you don’t do poly, just idia nsfw is Okay! Have a nice day!💜💜💜💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write NSFW poly relationship ficlet but I can write headcanons for it but it would probably be SFW. I will try not to get into too much detail. This is my second time writing smut ever so be warned.
> 
> I and Brew (twisted whimsies) have a nickname for Idia: Hentai Boi
> 
> Honestly, I think Idia is really repressed and would go feral with a given opportunity.
> 
> Here is your ficlet for Hentai Boi! Bon appétit!
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts
> 
> There will be POV change at some point. The first part is written by reader’s perspective.

Today was supposed to be their date even if it was going to be spent in Idia's room. They bought a costume of his favorite anime character from the shop. They wore the costume and waited for Idia to notice them but he was glued to his computer screen. So they did the most logical thing. They walked near Idia and sat on his lap. They took the microphone from his head to speak with other players. "Hello everyone, I'm sorry but Idia is busy with me now. You can play later!" (Y/N) took the controller from his hands and closed the game and the console.

"I was in the middle of a mission!" Idia got angry at his partner for interrupting the gaming session.

"We have a date, honey, in case you forgot." They got up from his lap, spinning around themselves to show what they were wearing.

 _Oh no, they are hot!_ Idia thought, looking up and down their body. “I only needed 5 more minutes.” He mumbled, still feeling petty from (Y/N) interrupting his game.

“You said that half an hour ago too.” They pouted as they once again sit on his lap but this time their hand went to touch Idia’s crotch. Idia yelped from initial contact, not expecting the things to accelerate this quick. (Y/N) smirked as they pumped his shaft through his pants. “You still think of the game?” (Y/N) asked with a smoky voice, turning on Idia more.

“No…” Idia replied as (Y/N) felt him get hard. Idia’s hands landed on their hips, keeping them there as if they would fleet any minute.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have stopped your game. In fact I’ll just go.” (Y/N) pulled their hand from his naval and stood up, walking towards the door.

“NO!” (Y/N) saw Idia jump from his seat, coming towards them. He held their wrist, making them face him and he pressed them to the door. “I prefer you.” He pressed a fleeting kiss to their lips, waiting for their approval to continue.

(Y/N) hummed in response, pulling his head and giving him a big smooch on the lips. “Correct answer.” Their kiss started slow, getting more passionate by the second. (Y/N) felt Idia’s sharp teeth sunk on their bottom lip. “Easy boy, we are just getting started.” (Y/N) let his head go and interlocked their hands, leading him toward his bed. (Y/N) started to undress him before pushing him to the bed. There laid him in his boxers, (Y/N) took his hands, encouraging him to undress them. Idia did as they requested; (Y/N) noticed him looking at particular places. They smirked, as the idea popped in their head.

(Y/N) straddled him as they started kissing his neck, going down until his abdomen. (Y/N) made eye contact with Idia, noticing his blush before they took the hem of his boxer between their teeth and pull it down to his thighs. They heard Idia hiss; enjoying his reactions, they planted butterfly kisses on his manhood.

Idia groaned as they gave a lick to his dick. They thought they didn’t tease Idia enough so they stopped paying attention to his nether regions and focused on his neck again. Before they could kiss and suck spots on his neck, Idia flipped them over; now he was on the top. (Y/N) saw the crazy smile on his face, the one he had whenever he got excited over something.

Idia’s lips grazed their neck, finding the perfect spot and biting the said spot. They let out a breathy moan. Knowing that he had sharp teeth, Idia never put pressure on his bites. (Y/N) bit their lips to not let out any more moans but Idia sucking the bitten spot made them lose their self-control.

They were lost in euphoria, they didn’t notice Idia turning them until they felt their face press his pillow. They felt Idia stroke their spine, fleeting touches making them curl their toes. Idia’s hands stopped at their butt, slapping each cheek once. They wiggled their hips to encourage him to do more but Idia had other plans. Idia’s hand reached to their sex, stimulating them. (Y/N)’s moans were silenced by his pillows.

Idia left (Y/N) alone for a short time to get lubricant from his drawer. When he got it, he didn’t waste any time applying it to the necessary parts. He threw the lube over his shoulder and leaned over (Y/N)’s form, his chest pressing (Y/N)’s back. “You asked for this.” He kissed the skin below their ear as he entered them. Both Idia’s and (Y/N)’s moans filled the room. Idia waited a couple of moments before starting to move. (Y/N) felt as if they were on fire. Maybe it was caused by Idia’s firey hair or it was from the way he moved. They held the sheets tight, their nails digging to the mattress.

# 💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

The more their hips slapped together, the more in synch they became. Their hips were meeting the rhythm of Idia’s. Idia felt he was reaching his climax and believed (Y/N) was near too.

“Idia I love the way you make me feel…” Their voice was so dreamy, making Idia want to hear them more.

“Say my name.”

“Idia.” Hearing his name from their lips was bringing him to an edge.

“Say my name.”

“Idia… Idia… Idia!” Hearing those made Idia more excited and pick up his pace. “Oh, Idia! IDIA… IDIA….” Their voice suddenly grew deeper as in the horror video games. Idia startled to hear it, stopping then. The voice sounded deeper and deeper. “IDIA….IDIA….IDIA…”

“Idia… Idia… IDIA!” Idia jolted awake by Azul’s shaking and nagging. He was so confused; one moment ago (Y/N) was beneath him, chanting his name, the next moment he was faced with angry-looking Azul. “Finally! We have an urgent dorm meeting and you need to present.” Idia was still trying to process what had happened while Azul’s patience was wearing thin. “Headmaster sent me to get you so get out of the bed now.”

_Did we actually do it? Did they leave before Azul came or was that just a dream? It felt real._

Regardless he got up from his bed, stretching which caused Azul to notice a thing. He learned what it was after Idia lent him his hentai collection. “Please do something about it. You can’t come to prefect meeting with it.” Azul used fixing his glasses as an excuse to cover his face since it was too awkward for them to talk about.

“I will send my tablet already. You didn’t need to come all this way.” Idia said, not wanting to leave his room.

“Headmaster specially requested everyone to be present physically. Even Malleus is coming…” Idia wanted to complain about the headmaster on how there was no need to be physically in a place in this technological age. “…so does (Y/N).”

Idia heard their name and his heart stopped beating for the moment. _How could I face them after last night? Worse, I don’t even know if it was real!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the ending hshsh I wanted Azul to be involved somehow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hewwo! may i request a idia x female reader nsfw ficlet where reader is short and thicc >.< ? also ur writing is rlly good <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t think of a set up so I’m just skipping to smut and keeping it brief. I couldn’t think of many ways to include chubbiness and shortness.

Idia was happy that he could finally let out all of his frustration with (Y/N)’s help. Idia asked Ortho do to a task that would take some time for him to finish so Idia and (Y/N) could be left alone.

Idia sat on his bed, his legs dangling down. (Y/N) was standing in front of Idia, her legs are on each side of him. This was probably the only time that they could kiss effortlessly since (Y/N) barely reached Idia’s chest.

(Y/N) took off her top as did Idia then she locked her lips with Idia. She felt Idia’s tongue graze her own, letting him explore her mouth while Idia’s hands were roaming her chubby figure. (Y/N) had to break off the kiss to take a deep breath, yet Idia seemed fine. They locked eyes for a brief moment; she could see the wish to go feral on his eyes. Neither wanted to waste time, both wanting to reach the nirvana.

Idia slowly backed himself on his bed and laid down before (Y/N) straddled him. He reached her back and unhooked her tittycatcher.* She tossed it behind her, not caring where it will land. Idia’s hands found their way to her breasts, massaging them at a slow pace. (Y/N) let out a soft moan, starting to grind on Idia’s naval region. Idia hissed at the clothed contact, a breathy moan fleeting from his lips.

(Y/N) could feel the hardened member below her. “We’re only getting started, Idia.” Not wanting any clothing between him and her anymore, her hands moved to her pants to unzip her pants. Idia copied her, his hands leaving her breasts and moving to unbuckle his belt. (Y/N) stood on her knees to allow them to take off the pants as well as the underwear.

There they stood fully naked, each eying the other’s body. Idia couldn’t hold himself back anymore and held (Y/N) from her waist from flipping them over so that he would be on the top. He kissed her lips hungrily then gradually moved down through her body, kissing each part. He skipped her womanhood and went straight to her thighs. He kissed her inner thigh, letting his sharp teeth graze through her inner thigh. (Y/N) curled her toes instinctively, not being able to keep herself from moaning. She looked at what Idia was doing and saw Idia staring at her too. A wide smile adorned his face, loving the way she reacted.

Idia treated the other leg the same way he did. He loved the sounds she made but at the same time, his patience was wearing thin. Not wasting another second, Idia kissed (Y/N)’s nether lips. He inserted his middle finger in her, moving it in a circular motion. After adding another finger and working on her a couple of minutes, he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

(Y/N) wanted to hold on to his hair while Idia was eating her out but he had flame as hair so she settled for clutching to his bedsheet. She was so close to her release but Idia stopped. _Jerk!_ She thought as Idia changed his position between her legs. Now his shaft was probing her womanhood. Idia kissed her as she felt him enter. Their moans were silenced by their kiss as Idia started slamming into her.

As the minutes passed, (Y/N) felt her orgasm coming. Her toes curled as her vaginal muscles tighten around Idia’s member. She bit Idia’s lips as she reached nirvana. She soon felt Idia cumming in her, his head fell onto her chest. She could feel his heavy breathing on her breasts as she also tried to even her breathing.

“Well that was magnificent.” (Y/N) tried to disperse the awkward silence aftermath.

Idia chuckles at her attempt, kissing her boobs then rising. “Ortho might come in soon.”

“I suppose I shall go to the bathroom then. I’ll be quick!” (Y/N) kissed Idia’s cheek before going to his bathroom.

_Well, that was a good way to relieve stress._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There is a small story behind this word. I wasn’t drunk or high or sleepy at all and just thought the word “bra” is boring then I told my friends so we could find a replacement. Turns out “tietenvanger” means “bra” in Dutch which literally translates to “tittycatcher”. From then on, I decided to use that word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi may request headcanons for yandere Jack chasing fem MC whose dresses as red riding hood please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky xD
> 
> I was supposed to write the 4 Rs from September but I read this and the ficlet formed in my head. I didn’t plan this to be this long either, I just hope I captured the dread theme.
> 
> This will be told by the reader’s POV
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

“I need to go now. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Jack planted a kiss (Y/N)’s forehead before securing all sharp objects in the drawer. It was his routine whenever he left her alone in his cabin in the woods after he kidnapped her, claiming that she was his one true mate. A routine started when (Y/N) tried to stab him with a knife. Usually, he would go out only during working times and come back during lunch and after work but this time there was a family emergency. His little brother got into an accident and they had to take him to the hospital. Jack’s mother called to inform him, needing support from her son.

“I hope he’ll be fine.” (Y/N) said with a concerned look on her face. She might hate Jack because of everything he did but his brother was an angel, someone she wouldn’t want any harm to come.

“He is a fighter, he will be back on his feet before anyone knows it.” Jack assured her and himself. He locked the drawer and put spell on it so (Y/N) wouldn’t able to open it. He kissed (Y/N) one last time before heading outside towards where the magical mirror was.

(Y/N) heard the click sound and waited a couple of minutes so Jack would have gone through the mirror. The first days after getting kidnapped, (Y/N) was a mess. She fought back Jack as much as she could but it was futile. Then she tried to kill him by suffocating and stabbing with a knife. Her attempts failed again and again, making her desperate. One day, she was watching TV in the cabin and an espionage movie came up which gave her an idea. She was going to act as if she accepted her fate but in reality, she would plan her escape. Every day she counted how many hours she was alone in the cabin, how long the lunch break lasted and how many minutes it took for Jack to reach the mirror and begone. She couldn’t write any of them in case Jack finding it out so she memorized all of them after some time. As she was calculating the time she would have, she was also working on her escape plan. Jack was only hiding sharp objects such as knives, forks, letter openers and pokers but he didn’t touch spoons because he thought she couldn’t stab him or herself with it and that she could eat snacks while he was gone. (Y/N) would use this to her advantage.

As another caution, Jack would lock all the windows and doors of the cabin, which limited her escape routes. However, there were small windows in the basement where they used it as a laundry room. They also had locks but the upside was that those windows were out of eyesight. (Y/N) started using the spoon’s pointy end to grind against where the lock’s bolt was so she could push it open without unlocking the door.

When (Y/N) was sure that enough time passed for Jack to go through the portal, she bolted to his ~~their~~ room. She assumed that he must have spent time in the hospital longer than he would during working days so she could escape now. She heard the wind howling so she assumed it must be cold outside and the only thing that could protect her from cold was the red coat Jack gave her when they visited his family. She dreaded using anything Jack gave her but she had no choice. Yet, the red coat was an excellent metaphor for what was about to happen. Red Riding Hood defeated the Big Bad Wolf just like how she would defeat Jack now. She wore the coat and run to the kitchen to get the spoon for one last time. She wasn’t going to take anything else so it wouldn’t slow her down. She rushed down to the basement the second she took her equipment. She went to the small window and scarped the last bit. When the window opened, (Y/N) felt all of her nerves on fire. She squeezed herself through the window and stood up on her feet. She felt the cold wind on her face, making her feel more alive than she had ever felt for the last couple of months.

Still, she couldn’t waste any more time so she started running in one direction. She felt tired after running for almost 5 minutes. Staying locked up in a cabin must have eroded her muscles. She stopped to catch her breath even though she knew she shouldn’t have. As she took deep breaths, she shivered from the low temperature. Winter was coming after all. She hugged her red coat tighter as she rested then she started running again, hoping to see some civilization soon.

All of her hope crushed when she heard loud howling coming from the distance. She hoped it was a regular wolf instead of Jack. That way she wouldn’t return to his side ever again. Her feet started to hurt but she didn’t stop. The sound of cracking branches reached her ears and she took a quick glance at her back which caused her to stumble upon her feet and fall. “Ah!” she screamed from the pain that could ruin her escape plan. She tried to get up but a white wolf jumped in front of her. _Oh God no!_

It was Jack using his unique magic. He transformed to his usual self, radiating a furious aura. “What are you doing? I try to keep you safe in our cabin but you run!” Jack yelled, causing (Y/N) to flinch. “We’ll talk about this later. My mother is expecting to see you too.”

Jack moved to grab (Y/N) but she backed away, crawling backward as she kept her eyes on him. Her mind was trying to escape the inevitable ending. When he got close enough, (Y/N) took dirt from the ground below and threw it to his face. Jack yelled, holding his eyes as he stumbled back. (Y/N) got on her feet and took the opportunity to kick him in his kneecap and between his legs. _I just need to go a bit further then I’m certain there will be someone._ She was only able to take a couple of steps before Jack pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. He was pressing down her entire body and applying pressure to her head. “You shouldn’t have done that.” She tried to wiggle to get away from him but her efforts made it worse for her. _I was so close! This is not how it ends! Red riding hood defeated the big bad wolf!_ “Stop struggling! We don’t have time for your games now! We will go to the hospital and you’ll act properly near my mother. Understood?” Tears started to fall from her eyes as she remained silent. “Understood?!” Jack asked once again, applying more pressure to her neck.

“Y-y-yes…”

“We’ll talk about what you had done after my brother checks out of the hospital.” Jack said as he got up, pulling (Y/N) with him.

(Y/N) was shaking and crying from desperation and for the chance that slipped right through her fingers. Jack pulled her to his chest, trying to soothe her nerves yet it was doing more harm to her. _If only I were more patient… If only I’ve never stepped in the same place as him… If only people believed me when I told them about Jack… If only…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request fem mc run away from Yandere Divus? Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicate thoughts
> 
> Warning: yandere tendencies, negative emotions but nothing explicit

_Day 124…_

(Y/N) had been counting every single day ever since she was confiscated in Divus’ house or in his own words, _she was relocated to a better place._ Her whole world turned hell since day one. She felt as if she wasn’t her own person. She couldn’t decide what to wear, what to eat, when to talk… It was suffocating her but at least there was something that Divus could never take from her: her spirit.

She knew that there was 0 chance of getting out of the house unless Divus was dragging her to shopping or a high-class social gathering. She was trying to create a sequence of events that would get Divus’ attention while she made her way out of hell on Earth. She bided her time patiently, counting the days to keep her sanity.

Today, an opportunity presented itself. She thought her guardian angel started to work again. followed by his Dalmatian dog, Divus stormed in his house, slamming the door. She was afraid to approach him since the only memories of his fury was her getting punished. When he told her that a kid threw him dog shit at the dog park, she wanted to laugh out loud but she bit inside her mouth to keep a neutral expression. He was mad that the kid for ruining his fur coat and when he yelled at the kid, he threw another piece. _Poetic justice!_ Now he was going in the shower, he took off all of his clothes and threw them on the floor, telling her to separate them for dry cleaning.

As he went upstairs to shower, she picked up the clothes. A jingling sound reached her ears when she picked up the coat. That was surprising since Divus had never left in his pockets in case she would use it. Her hand slipped in his pants’ pocket and touched a thing. She pulled it out only to see the keys to his car.

 _My guardian angel is working overtime now!_ She smiled as she thought. It was a perfect opportunity to let it slip so she dropped the clothes and rushed to the garage. She took the driver’s seat and inserted the key to the ignition switch. She turned the key but it didn’t start. She started panicking so she started to take deep breaths to calm down. She looked around in the car to see the issue and the realization came down on her. It was a classic car which had manual gear. _Fuck! How does this even work?_ She checked out the pedals and saw one extra and thought it could start the engine. She pressed the extra pedal and turned the key and the engine started roaring. _Finally! See you never Crewel!_ She pressed the gas pedal but the car didn’t move. She pressed again and again but the only thing it did was to cause the engine to make loud noises.

To make things worse, Divus’ dog came and started bark. It was overwhelming and she felt the anxiety built up. _I got this far. I can go further. I just need to stay calm. This is a manual car so I need to switch the shift to go. That extra pedal might work._ She tried to switch gear a couple times and finally one combination of pedal pressing and shifting gear work. She was going to step on it and get away but she realized she didn’t open the garage’s door. She declutched the car after it moved forward on its own when she took her feet off of the clutch pedal. She ran to the control panel of the door but saw that she needed a password for it. _No no no! I was so close! I am not backing down!_ She decided to just break through the door with the car. She hurried back to the driver’s seat again, feeling the adrenaline rush. She didn’t realize when the dog stopped barking nor the passenger in the shotgun seat.

“My dear, you should have told me you wanted to learn how to drive a car.” She jumped on her seat. _No…_ Divus patted her knee, as his eyes bored into hers. He was wearing his bathrobe and his hair was wet. She assumed he got out in the middle of the shower to stop her.“If you don’t struggle and beg for forgiveness now, I won’t punish you hard. Of course, you will need to make it up to me for me to consider toning down the punishment.”

His threat gave her chills but she wasn’t going to back down. If she got on the street somehow, he wouldn’t be able to harm her in public and maybe the whole ruckus would attract people and distract him. She knew that she would be throwing away any progress she made for future escape plans but she did that already when she took the keys. _Fuck him! Fuck it!_ She moved to shift the gear so she could step on the gas. Before she could even put her hand to the gear, Divus took the keys from the ignition. She tried to take it back even though she knew it was futile.

“My little puppy… you have so much to learn.” He put a hand on her head, forcing her to make eye contact. “I shall teach you how to respect your master again then you will learn what a _true punishment_ is. Do consider this as a learning experience.”

(Y/N) couldn’t stop her tears from falling. She was so close to her freedom that she could taste it but her rushed decision cost her freedom. She knew that she wouldn’t get this opportunity any time soon and that Divus would be more overbearing now. She was sobbing as Divus patted her cheek and told her to go to their playroom.

_It may take another 124 days but I swear I’ll get away from you, Crewel!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking of a fem mc running from a yandere azul as a suitor but the twins find her and bring her back to him. add some nuzzling, caressing, etc afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicate thoughts  
> Warning: Yandere tendencies, feelings of dread, manipulation, unhealthy relationship but no explicit content

_Run, (Y/N) run!_

She didn’t even stop to catch her breath but somehow she got caught by the twins. She had her legs her entire life while the twins only had them for a couple years. _How is this possible?!_ (Y/N) thought as she tried to loosen their grip on her arms. Floyd must have had it enough of her attempts to get away since he just threw her over her shoulder. (Y/N) wasn’t docile at all, she pounded on Floyd’s back, hoping to hurt him so he would drop her. “Eh Shrimpy wants to play rough?”

Jade had his “smile” on his face, closing his eyes. “Hmm, it seems so.”

(Y/N) shivered when she understood their implication. “Alright, alright! I’ll stop, I promise!”

Floyd sounded as if he was disappointed that she stopped struggling but Jade reminded him she was Azul’s _little angelfish._ After pouting a bit, Floyd continued carrying her to Azul. They went to Azul’s octa pot and Floyd dropped her on the ground before the twins left Azul and (Y/N) alone.

(Y/N) stood up, rubbing her butt to ease the sudden pain and she looked at Azul. His back was turned at first, making her think that she still had a chance to get away from him or at least knock him out. Of course, it was just wishful thinking. Azul turned to look at her. She saw his eyes were red and his face was glistening which made her assume he was crying.

As he was taking steps towards her, she backed away, yet in the end, Azul was much faster than her and wrapped her between his arms. “My Angelfish, I thought you were gone for good. Why are you doing this to me?” He tightened his hold on her, not wanting to let go soon. “Why would you make me fall in love with you then leave me? Do you enjoy making me feel miserable? Are you like bullies from my childhood? You know I can’t live without you.”

It was suffocating for her. All those manipulative talks, playing victim, guilt-tripping, gaslighting and of course sugar-coated threats were taking a toll on her. She didn’t want to be in a relationship in the first place. She was just being friendly and kind. _Why does the universe punish me for being a good person?_ She complimented Azul’s merfolk form since he still looked good that way even though he was insecure about it. She offered to listen to his childhood stories which were more like trauma. She held his hand when it was too much for him and told him _‘It is okay. You’re with me now. I’ll be here whenever you need someone to just listen.’_ Oh, how she regretted those moments. She thought it was her fault that she couldn’t see signs before, that she was an idiot for it.

Azul caressed her cheek while gazing into her eyes. His caress was burning her even though his hands were cold. “You know I love you and only do this to not lose you. Please understand me.” He leaned towards her, their foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes and sighed. (Y/N) tried to push him away but his grip was too strong for her, a human. “I know what to do now. I’m sure you’ll see from my way. I’m preparing the contract now, of course, you can check the terms.” Azul withdrew from her, walking away from her as the alarm bells rang in her ears. “You know what would happen if you don’t sign it.”

 _No, not my friends!_ He threatened her or more accurately her friends every time she defied him. _Be a good Angelfish and the twins won’t visit Ace, Deuce or Grimm._ She had never understood how he went from a clingy persona to an intimidating one. She just assumed his actions changed according to her behavior. She thought of a way to change his mind from signing a contract. As much as she dreaded what she was about to do. It was better than being bound to him with a deal or her friends getting hurt.

She grabbed Azul’s hand, tugging him. When Azul turned to face her, she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. Azul froze for a moment then he responded to her kiss. (Y/N) knew he loved it when she _‘willingly’_ initiated the contact. He out his hand to her waist whilst pulling her closer, an act caused (Y/N) to tremble. She felt relieved when he stopped and slowly backed away. “As much as I love _this_ you, I’m afraid we are beyond the point where no contract is needed. Fufufu~~”

 _No no no!_ She felt her world crashing down once more when her only way of escaping, not having a contract with Azul, was taken from her. All she just wanted was her freedom, her basic right. _Was it too much to ask for?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d like a Halloween request please! Did you know many people believe on Halloween the borders between worlds are at their weakest? Can you please do a ficlet of a Yandere Malleus taking advantage of the border between our worlds being weak on Halloween to drag the MC back to Twisted Wonderland many years after they managed to get back to their homeworld?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was the door between living and dead but I’ll go with multiverse. Ngl putting my works to AO3 made me want to write longer ficlets but the story will decide the length itself.
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts  
> Warning: Yandere tendencies, mentions of PTSD and night terror, panic attack

It had been 7 years since (Y/N) managed to escape hell or as it was officially called Twisted Wonderland. It took lots of therapy sessions and support from their loved ones for (Y/N) to feel normal again. It took over a year for them to have a good night’s sleep. Waking up screaming from nightmares was their nightly habit in year 1. It took them 2 years to finally go out just by themselves and 3 years to date someone again.

(Y/N) finally moved on, breaking free of their chains that were called Twisted Wonderland. They had a job, moved out of their parents’ house, spent Friday nights out with their friends, get on Tinder, go on dates and have one night stands. Life was good again…

Today was Halloween night, the night they could wear the weirdest outfit and no one would bat an eye. (Y/N) and their friends went to the party downtown and got drunk. (Y/N) called Uber to get back to their apartment after saying goodbyes to their friends. They locked the door after getting in their home and threw their shoes to the side. After chunking 2 glasses of water, they went to their bedroom.

(Y/N) just wanted to sleep, dreading to remove makeup and wear pjs since it was too effort so they threw themselves to their bed, closing their eyes. Sleep was taking over but there was this crackling sound that was preventing them from sweat dreams. On top of that, a light was coming over to their face. _Is it morning already? I just need 5 more hours._ (Y/N) put their pillow over their head to ignore the light and the sound and it was working since they stopped. _Finally, on to the dreamlands!_ Their happiness was cut short as they felt something touch their arm, stroking up and down along their bicep. _Well dear bug, I’m just gonna ignore you. No sir, I’ll finally sleep._ They were so certain that it was just a bug until a hand rested on their cheek. _Oh shit! It’s a burglar or killer or a rapist!_ They couldn’t just lay there and risk getting hurt. He opened their eyes and grabbed the extra pillow on their bed, swinging it to the other person in the room as they got up and put distance between them. But there was something wrong. The pillow didn’t land on the invader at all, in fact, their arm was frozen in mid-air and the invader wasn’t holding them either.

Alarms bells started ringing in their ears, recalling the last time something like this happened. _No No No! It’s impossible! Crowley said it was a one-time opportunity!_ (Y/N) started taking short breaths as their heartbeat quickened. They finally looked at the invader, taking in the figure for the first time. The room was dark but the lights from outside illuminating enough to see the invader’s outline. The figure was tall, as tall as _him_. They were dreading to look up to the figure’s head, afraid to see horn shape and making them confirm their suspicion but they had to do it.

Their palms started to sweat as finally looked up to the figure’s head. _Horns…_ Their arm that was holding the pillow started to tremble as their mouth felt dry. (Y/N) just wanted to run but their body didn’t move.

“Hello, Child of Man,” His voice caused shivers down their spine. “It has been a while.” Malleus moved to stand right in front of (Y/N). “I missed you.” He placed his hands on each side of their face, connecting their foreheads.

His touch was burning their skin, they just wanted to get away from him. “Don’t touch me!” (Y/N) yelled, feeling helpless as they couldn’t move to push him away. They were feeling nauseous, maybe from being near him or maybe it was the alcohol or they triggered one another. “How did you get here?!”

He ignored their question. “All these years passed yet you still throw tantrums.” He was talking as if they were a toddler. “Don’t worry anymore, you can finally return home.”

“This is my home! Not Twisted Wonderland, certainly not your kingdom!” (Y/N) felt faint but they were trying their best to stay conscious. They were hoping this was just a nightmare, their night terror making a comeback but deep down they knew it was the reality.

“You are not well, Child of Man. Are you perhaps as excited as me to be together again?” (Y/N) didn’t know if he was deliberately ignoring what they were saying or was he so fucked up in the head to not realize that they hated him?

“FUCK YOU!”

Malleus’ expression turned sour and the aura he gave became darker. “That is not how one should speak to their betrothed.” He was tut-tutting them as if they were a kid who did something they shouldn’t have.

“WE ARE NOT ENGAGED! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!” (Y/N) tried to move their arms once again to push Malleus away but it was a futile attempt.

What (Y/N) had said must have angered him since he furrowed his eyebrows and his hold on their face tightened. “I hoped you would stop acting like a baby after all these years but it seems you’ve never changed. Worry not, Child of Man, since you will learn how to behave once we go back to Valley of Thorns.” He let them go both physically and magically. Their arm dropped to their side. Malleus was rummaging their stuff. “You will not be needing any of these since I’ll provide you anything you need, my love.”

 _He is distracted, if I can make it to the kitchen, I can get a knife and at least defend myself._ When his back was turned, (Y/N) bolted out of the room, “(Y/N), stop.” But something prevented them, making them stop in mid-motion. “Come here.” Involunteeringly, (Y/N)’s body turned to Malleus and walked towards him. Their mind was screaming to get back but their body was moving on its own as if it was on autopilot. (Y/N) stood in front of Malleus. His voice was soft, almost tender as he was stroking their face. “That is enough of your games. We are going home.”

“No!” (Y/N) tried to take control of their body once again which ended with failure.

Malleus turned to look at the body mirror in their bedroom. He extended and twisted his hand, muttering some words as the mirror started glowing. “(Y/N),” he reached out to hold their hand. “Walk with me through the window.”

(Y/N) was helpless as their body did what it was told. Soon after, they landed in Malleus’ castle in Valley of Thorns. All those memories crashed down upon them. All the things that were done to them there flashed through their eyes. They started to panic again and it only got worse as Malleus tried to calm them. When he understood his words won’t work on (Y/N), he used his magic to calm them down. “Finally you have returned home, my love.” Malleus planted a kiss on their lips. “This day shall be celebrated every year as this night brought us back together. I believe you humans call it Halloween. We shall rename it in your honour and celebrate it in the Valley of Thorns.”

(Y/N) knew there was no way to get back to their world now. They would be stuck with Malleus forever or until they died.

_All I ever wanted was to have my own life and be with whomever I want. Why can’t I have that?_

————————

[The reason why saying the name worked](https://crazyaboutto.tumblr.com/post/620827750986579969/i-was-looking-into-fae-for-reference-and-i-found)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i did not follow the rules but can you do a headcanon on fem shy mc who doesn't celebrate Halloween cause of the spooks and stuff and she stays at the ramshackle dorm to relax and then Yandere Vil interup her beauty sleep and does you know the scary stuff to her pls and i am sorry that i made a request that is not specific so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m turning this to ficlet since I think it suits better because I wrote it from Reader’s perspective. Also please read the endnotes readers.
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts  
> Warning: Yandere tendencies, drugging

(Y/N) just wanted to spend her time in her room at Ramshackle. She didn’t mind being alone since her friends were having fun at the Halloween parade, then at the Halloween party. It would be unfair for her to ask them to stay with her so she decided to Magiflix and chill. She made popcorn and took cold cola from her fridge, going up to her room. She put her laptop to one edge of her bed and laid on her back, devouring her junk food.

(Y/N) wasn't even halfway through the 1st episode when her bedroom door was flunked open, almost making her spill the cola on her bed but luckily she was able to balance the glass. She put the glass on the nightstand before greeting the intruder. “Hi Vil,” she sat on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling on the side. “Uhm, what are –“ Vil’s frown made her stop talking. _Did I do something bad?_

“What are you doing here?” Vil spat the words as he strolled into her room, standing right in front of her. He put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow as he stared at her face, causing (Y/N) to be nervous. “I asked you a question, potato, and I expect an answer.”

Vil was already a tall person, wearing heels and on top of that, she was sitting on her bed, prompting her to feel tinier than she was. (Y/N) got up from her bed abruptly, tucking her hair behind her ear, laughing nervously as she took quick steps to the other side of the room. “Well… I… Halloween is fun but I…uhh… it’s not for me so I decided to watch a TV show.” She was playing with her fingers while doing her best to avoid eye contact.

“I gave you a costume for you to wear today. Why aren’t you wearing it, potato?” Vil seemed to ignore her previous reasoning and focus on his wishes.

“As I said –“

“Did you ask my permission to skip Halloween? I spared time, mind you my time, to find you the best suiting costume and you disrespect me by not wearing it?” His voice remained calm but his words were making her hair stand on end. When he got no answers from her, he sighed, his face adorning a stoic expression. “Where did you put it?”

“It’s in my wardrobe. I didn’t harm it in anyway… I’m sure you can return it?” (Y/N) hoped that would put Vil at ease and for the moment she thought she accomplished it. She went to her wardrobe, taking out the costume in its package and bringing it to Vil.

“You didn’t even open it.” He sounded and looked apathetic upon seeing the package that was not even opened; (Y/N) hoped that he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. “Doesn’t matter right now… I’d prefer to have more time for your hair and makeup but given the circumstances, I will use my magic for them. Go ahead wear the costume.” 

Wait what? “Vil, I really appreciate your offer but I was serious when I said Hall—“ Vil raised his hand up, signaling her to stop.

“You should stop being ungrateful for your own good.”

“But I—“

“No buts… You have two minutes to come to your senses and wear your costume.”

“VIL NO!” (Y/N) didn’t intend her voice to rise but he was pushing her to a corner, trying to coerce her to do something she didn’t want for a reason she didn’t know. 

Vil’s eyebrows knitted for a second before his expression turned aloof once again. “Very well… You can keep the costume.” _That was anticlimactic but at least the problem is solved and I can continue watching my show._ He turned, took the glass of cola in his hand, shaking and observing the content in the glass. “I did tell you to not drink soda, didn’t I?” (Y/N) took a couple of steps to the couch, placing the package on it. She saw Vil put the glass back to the original place. “I suppose you’ll never learn on your own.” Vil fixed his own costume and walked towards the door, waiting in front of it as if he was expecting her to escort him out. A strange feeling engulfed as she recalled the things she did before going to her room. _I thought I locked the door… I must have remembered it wrongly then._ She didn’t see any point it that so she let that feeling go.

(Y/N) rushed to his side and opened the door. “If you…uh…don’t mind, you can leave on your own?” Vil’s demeanor was impassive, yet (Y/N) could swear she saw anger flash through his eyes. 

“Very well, I’ll take my leave now.” Vil stepped out of her bedroom and walked down the stairs. 

(Y/N) closed the door and returned to her bed when she heard the main door close downstairs. _I don’t understand why Epel thinks Vil is unreasonable. He was accepting the refusal albeit it took a few tries._ She resumed the show; taking a huge handful of popcorn, devouring them before taking a couple of sip from her beverage. 

The moment (Y/N) drank a bit of her drink, the dizziness bestowed upon her. She put the bowl and the glass on the nightstand. _Woah! Was the popcorn too oily or too salty?_ She got up from her bed to go down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water but her plan failed when she fell on the floor after taking a step away from her bed. _I’m just going to close my eyes for a second then I’ll get up. Only for one second…_

# 👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

(Y/N)’s eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple times to adjust the light of the room. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples to ease the light headache. _Strange…_ She thought as she felt the soft surface below instead of the hard one where she was laying a moment ago. She slowly rose up whilst checking out herself, expecting a small injury but what she didn’t expect was that to see herself wearing an outfit she wasn’t wearing before passing out. She was wearing the costume that Vil gave her. _What the hell?!_

“Oh good, you’re awake,” A voice came from her left side. Before she could turn to face the sound, the owner of the voice grabbed her face with one hand. “Open wide!” (Y/N)’s eyes made contact with her attacker, Vil, as he pressed his fingers to her cheeks, making her open her mouth. She struggled against him, trying to pry his hands off of her face. It seemed as though she was nothing compared to his strength. Her struggles stopped as he poured a liquid down her throat, forcing her to swallow it just to breathe again.

Vil let her go but kept their close proximity, stroking her cheek as the thoughts of fighting him off slipped from her mind. “(Y/N),” Vil called for her, making her feel butterflies in her stomach.

“Vil…” (Y/N) sighed dreamily, she reached out to touch his face but Vil took her wrist.

“Not now, potato. We can’t ruin my makeup just before we make our entrance to Halloween gala.” Vil got on his feet whilst pulling (Y/N) with him. “Too bad, I don’t have time to fix your hair and makeup by my hand. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to put my best effort into your appearance, the magic will do for today.” Vil took his magic pen out, swirling toward (Y/N); her hair altered as her face adorned with makeup that aligned with her costume. “Marvelous!” 

Vil dragged her in front of the mirror, encouraging her to look at their reflection. “Thank you, my love. Thank you so much for being with me.” (Y/N) wanted to look at their reflection but she couldn’t take her eyes off Vil. _How can I look at something else when he is standing in front of me?_ (Y/N) leaned toward Vil’s face, hoping to get at least a kiss from him.

A mocking smile graced Vil’s beautiful features as he scolded her. “Not now, little potato, we are already late for the gala. You wouldn’t want to ruin my efforts that I put into our appearance, would you?” 

(Y/N) was in turmoil; on one side, she wanted to make Vil, the man she loved, happy by obeying what he asks for but on the other hand, all she wanted was to touch him, just be with him. She shook her head as if it would aid her to make the right choice. 

She gazed into eyes, letting out a breathy sigh, “Whatever you ask for, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a couple things about drugging action in this ficlet. It happens in real life all the time. I saw a video on how people put drugs into other people’s cups without anyone noticing. They have a normal conversation with you then for some reason (it can be handshake or touching your arm or just telling a story with hand gestures or any other excuse) their hands go over your drink. Since you focus on the sound or the person, you don’t notice the pill that they put it in your drink. You would drink from your cup then god knows what would happen next. I’ll put the link if I can find the video again.
> 
> Lastly, you will probably join parties after covid19, college parties possibly. NEVER EVER DRINK FROM A BOTTLE THAT WAS OPENED BEFOREHAND. ALWAYS DRINK FROM NEW BOTTLE THAT IS OPENED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES. ALSO, DON’T EVER LEAVE YOUR CUP ALONE EVEN FOR A SECOND! I wouldn’t want this to befall upon anyone. It doesn’t matter how old you are or what your gender is, always keep these on the corner of your mind. Wretched people use these as an opportunity to take advantage of others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I please request a Halloween gender neutral ficlet of yandere vampire Lilia who is addicted to their darling’s blood and keeps them on the verge of dying of blood loss? 🩸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes 12 and 16 weeks for humans to donate their blood again because it takes a long time for red cells to be replenished. Otherwise, there would be detrimental consequences in the body. Also please donate blood, you would be saving people’s lives and it is good for the body. 
> 
> Let’s hope that Lilia takes a notice of this. 
> 
> Lastly, I really looked up old English words so I could capture how Lilia speaks. Blame him if you don’t understand what he is saying. I added * to every old English sentence and the modern English version is at the bottom. Let me know if you like this because writing in old English is hard.
> 
> Warning: Yandere tendencies, old English, mentions of blood
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

(Y/N) held onto the wall as they felt dizzy, seeing black spots all over the place. They closed their eyes, rubbing their eyes with their free hand, hoping that the dizziness would wear off soon.

“Fufufufu~~ What art thee doing h’re?”* 

The sudden voice right next to their ear made (Y/N) startle, losing their balance. Their tormentor caught them before they could hit the floor. “I told you, remember? I get cold too often and I am just… tired… I don’t have the energy to do anything. I thought I—“

“Thee bethought thee couldst wend infirmary, bid the nurse thy condition and alloweth that gent knoweth our agreement, didn’t thee?”* Lilia was looking ever-playful but the look he was giving and the malicious tone of his voice were telling another story.

“NO!” (Y/N) yelled, regretting the next moment as Lilia gave them a tight smile whilst closing his eyes. “No,” (Y/N) tried to stand straight, supporting themselves on the wall as they spoke softly. “I can’t do anything anymore… I can’t hang out with my friends because I get tired or feel dizzy all the time. My hands and feet are cold all the time which makes me feel upset then depressed. Lilia, please understand me.”

“Fufufufu~~ my, my… Humour bold the present day, art thee not?”* _Did he even listen to any word I said?_

“If you excuse me, I’ll be on my way to—“ (Y/N) pushed themselves off the wall, praying to not lose their balance when they passed Lilia; or at least tried to pass.

Lilia grabbed their arm, pulling them towards him, then pushing them to face forward to the wall. He twisted their arm in a way that (Y/N) couldn’t move anywhere unless they wanted to dislocate their arm. (Y/N) turned their head to the side to see what he was going to do when Lilia increased the pressure on his hold. He leaned toward their ear to speak, his voice was deprived of all the playful and joyful aura. “What doth thee bethink shall befall then? Shall the nurse dismiss the reasoneth wherefore thou art the way thou art and just accepteth thee suddenly has't anemia? Doth thee wanteth to knoweth what shall befall next?”* (Y/N) shook their head while whispering ‘no’ repeatedly. “That po'r nurse shall asketh the lasteth questioneth of his life.”* He chuckled after planted a peck on their cheek. “Meanwhile thee shall beest blam'd f'r his unf'rtunate fate and nay one shall beest th're f'r thee anym're.”* Lilia let them go abruptly, taking a few steps back and put his hand under his chin, acting as if he is in deep thought. “Haply thee shouldst doth jump yond. 'twill beest m're excit'ment!”*

(Y/N) heard him let out a giggle and believed that he would do precisely as he said. They couldn’t let a person suffer because of them. Instantly, (Y/N) got on their knees, reaching out to Lilia before grabbing his hands and starting to beg. “I… I am sorry! Pl… Please… Forgive me for my uhm…” (Y/N) was hearing their heartbeat on his ears, as they struggled to remember the correct word.

“Insolence?” Lilia was wearing a smirk on his face, his joy out of seeing (Y/N) beg was palpable.

“Forgive me for my insolence.” (Y/N) bent forward and planted kisses on Lilia’s hands. “I promise you… I promise that this will never be repeated.”

##  **🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇**

As much as Lilia enjoyed watching (Y/N) get down on their knees and beg for forgiveness, he needed to end this as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming closer. He patted their hands as he signaled them to get up. The second they stood straight, Lilia held both their shoulders and teleported them to his room.

“As much as I did love seeing thee asketh f'r pardon, the w'rds art not enow, sweet dram human. Thee knoweth what to doth.”* Lilia’s eyes shone from delight as (Y/N) did what they were supposed to do without any further coercion just like the obedient pet they were.

(Y/N) sat on his bed, pulling their shirt to the side, allowing a perfect view of their neck. Lilia floated behind them, stoking the pulse point up and down before sinking his teeth to their flesh. (Y/N) gasped from the pain but they didn’t try to get away from him like they would always did. Lilia could feel himself get excited as more blood he drank but unfortunately, he needed to stop in case he wanted to keep his pet alive. He let their neck go after licking the wound clean and healing it with magic.

Lilia saw (Y/N)’s eyes getting watery and he couldn’t let this opportunity pass. He held their face between his hands, tut-tutting them as if there was no reason to cry. “Th're, th're, wherefore the teary eyes, mine own lief, aft'r all, t is thy fault yond thy blood is addictive.”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *”What are you doing here?”
> 
> *“You thought you could go infirmary, tell the nurse your condition and let him know our agreement, didn’t you?”
> 
> * Feeling bold today, are you not?
> 
> *“What do you think will happen then? Will the nurse dismiss the reason why you are the way you are and just accept you suddenly have anemia? Do you want to know what will happen next?”
> 
> *“That poor nurse will ask the last question of his life.”
> 
> *” Meanwhile you will be blamed for his unfortunate fate and no one will be there for you anymore.”
> 
> *” Maybe you should do exactly that. It will be more fun!”
> 
> *“As much as I loved seeing you ask for pardon, the words are not enough, sweet little human. You know what to do.”
> 
> *“There, there, why the teary eyes, my dear, after all, it is your fault that your blood is addictive.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy early Valentines! May I please ask for # 18 from that second prompt list with Trey pkease?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to you too!
> 
> #18 “there’s no way I’m gonna let you wear that in public” ‘why not?’ “cause It would be a shame to rip it off in front of a hundred people, such nice material.”

From an outsider's perspective, Trey was one of the most proper young men one could meet, someone whom every parent would want as a son-in-law. In all honesty, (Y/N) even thought Trey was nothing but a gentleman when they first met in a gathering in the neighborhood. (Y/N)'s mom and Trey's mom were friends and excited to make their children meet each other. It was such an awkward moment for them as both were trying to find a topic to talk about. 

After that night, (Y/N)'s mother sent (Y/N) to buy various pastry from Trey's family bakery. As time had passed, they grew closer and eventually started dating. (Y/N) had been considering Trey as a prude until they shared their first kiss, the kiss that unlocked a whole new side of his.

A kiss led to another then another one and finally, their passion for each other wanted more than just a kiss. (Y/N) should have known that Trey was holding back the first time they had sex but how could they when their first time together was sweet and slow. 

The more they made love, the more Trey showed his true desires. From roleplays to BDSM, they discovered the most sacred desires about themselves and each other. (Y/N) doubted anyone would believe that side of Trey's should they tell to others but it didn't matter.

In the blink of an eye, weeks turned months and Valentine's Day had arrived. It was their first Valentine's Day together. Wanting to make it memorable and to show people around them that they are an icon, they decided to attend his friend's Valentine's Day party. While (Y/N) was not devoted to fashion or trends, they wanted to be the most attractive person in the room while looking like a power couple with Trey. Hence that was why they invited Trey to show what they would wear at the party so that they would get his opinion on it and he would know what he could wear to match with their outfit.

Trey was sitting on their bed, waiting for (Y/N) to emerge with their clothing choice. When they walked in with their outfit for Valentine's Day, he was mesmerized by their appearance. He pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, trying to form words.

“There’s no way I’m gonna let you wear that in public.” Trey spoke after a few moments of staring at them.

"Why not?" (Y/N) chuckled. It was the first time he was talking like this.

"Cause It would be a shame to rip it off in front of a hundred people, such nice material.”

"And leave me stark naked in front of everyone?" (Y/N) struck back, not letting Trey win.

They thought they won when they saw Trey gulping but it was a short-lived victory. "I suppose a punishment is in order." He walked towards the door and locked it before sitting on (Y/N)'s bed once again. He patted his thigh, signaling (Y/N) to lay upon his thigh. "20 will do if you don't lose count."

(Y/N) was glad to be alone with Trey in the whole house. They feigned whining as they settled on his lap and exposed their arse for the punishment. "You look too eager? You certainly didn't want things to go this, did you?" Trey asked as he stoked their butt.

"N-" (Y/N) couldn't finish their answer before Trey delivered the first spank. They took a deep breath to collect their thoughts. "No," they breathed out.

"I didn't hear you count. I should add 5 more for your punishment." (Y/N) only nodded, not wanting to show how delighted they were to hear that. "I can't hear you."

"I'll start counting right away, sir."

"1," His slap just left a tingling feeling on their arse. "2," The second one stung even more but it passed momentarily. They counted each spank with pleasure. As the number of spanks increased, (Y/N)'s arse darkened. They were biting their lips to stop moans from coming out. "24," They felt Trey harden after a while but they can't point out when it happened, was too focused on their own pleasure. Now that their punishment was coming to an end, they were able to pay attention to him. "25!" He applied more power to the last spank, (Y/N) wasn't able to hold back their moan anymore.

"This was supposed to be a punishment, not a reward, (Y/N)." Trey said with faux disappointment whilst rubbing their arse as to soothe the skin.

"Still, I think I took the punishment quite well. Don't you think I deserve something in return?" (Y/N) stood up from where they were laying and sat on his lap, their hand sneaking between Trey's legs, slowly going up to his cock. "I think," their fingers grazed his crotch, "you enjoyed it more than I did," they grabbed his cock through his pants, giving a little squeeze. "maybe we can do something about it?"

They laid back on (Y/N)'s bed as they crawled on top of him, kissing his neck while their hands roamed all over his body. "This won't change my opinion on the outfit." 

"Hmm hmm"

"You will wear underwear under it, right?"

"It's gonna be a surprise!" (Y/N) kissed Trey as to silence him. If they got him riled up this much with only showing off their outfit, they couldn't imagine what he would do if they were to wear that in front of everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Can I request the prompt #5 from first list with Lilia for the Valentine's Day event? Thanks you! ♡♡
> 
> Anon: Hiii~ could you please do the “23” on the promp list #1 for lilia? thankieee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm combining these two and going straight to the point. Words are so hard. Under the cut is PWP.

"Oh please, it is impossible for me to lose in this game, Lilia. You can't even win in your dreams."

"Fufufu~Ah youth, always having crazy ideas." Lilia was amused by (Y/N)'s thoughts.

"Wanna bet?"

"If that is what you wish for."

"The loser does whatever the winner wants. Deal?" They extend their hand which Lilia shook, agreeing to the terms of the deal.

(Y/N) was sure of themselves and confident in their skills. However, they didn't calculate their opponent's skills. They thought Lilia wouldn't be much of a gamer since he didn't look like one. After losing the game, (Y/N) thought they could win if they played more rounds, yet the result didn't change.

"Fufufu~~ Do you accept the defeat or do you want to lose more rounds?"

(Y/N) wanted to smack the smug expression off of his face but they knew they needed to accept their fate and be done with it. "I accept the defeat. You won. Congrats!" They shook his hand with a grim smile. "What do you want me to do?"

"We will go to the library, the history section and you will go with the flow, as the youth says."

(Y/N) was confused why he specifically wanted to go library or history section but his demand didn't seem too ridiculous so they went along with it. After arriving at the history section, Lilia found a book, giving it to them and telling them a page number. "Read that page." He whispered into their ear. The page was in a chapter about the military of the Valley of Thorns some centuries ago and surprisingly, it had a picture of a guy who looked like Lilia in it. Before (Y/N) could question their similarity, they were startled by the sudden feeling on their crotch. 

"What are you doing?! Someone can see us!" (Y/N) struggled to keep their voice low.

"You agreed to comply with the winner's request. Have you forgotten it already?" Lilia kissed their neck before turning them around. "Just relax and read."

"Is this guy in the pic-"

"Shhh. We are in a library after all."

His hands went towards their pants, unzipping their zipper and pulling their pants with underwear down enough for him to have access to where he wanted. (Y/N) had never had sex in public and the risk of getting caught was exciting them. "I don't see you reading." He gave a squeeze to their arse. They bit their lips to not yelp.

"I am starting now." They whispered back as he was undoing his zipper. The words were hard to focus on when all they thought was what was about to happen. They started reading the passage internally. " _ In the 1400s, one of the most notorious generals in the Valley of Thorns was the fearsome Lilia Vanrouge." Oh, that is really him!,  _ (Y/N) thought. They wanted to ask Lilia about this but it was interrupted by their gasp when Lilia started to play with their genitalia. They forgot to continue reading and covered their mouth to not make a sound as he worked on them. 

"Continue."

They took a deep breath, trying to collect their thoughts.  _ "Her Majesty, The Queen of Thorns herself regarded Vanrouge's opinions when there was a need for military training and strike." Isn't she one of the Great 7? He must have been great back in the day _ , (Y/N)'s mind wandered to Lilia's past. 

They bit their lips when they felt Lilia stretching them for himself. They didn't want him to stop because they stopped reading yet, they were unable to focus so they pretended to read. Trying to remain calm while his cock slowly entered them. They didn't even realize when Lilia applied lube where it was needed. But now was not the time to think about that. He bit their shoulder as he began to move.

(Y/N) let out a soft moan before slapping their hand to their mouth, hoping that no one heard him. "You will summarize what is written on the page once we are done. If you fail, I would be forced to punish you." 

They decided to not read whatever was written on the page since they wanted that punishment. They held onto the shelves to find their balance. With every thrust of Lilia, the shelves shook. Fearing that they would make them collapse, they let them go and leaned back to Lilia for balance. He started to play with their genitalia once more, making their mission stay quite even harder.

Lilia's thrusts had gotten rougher and faster as (Y/N) felt their release coming. They pressed their hand more on their mouth and held Lilia's arm that was around their waist with the other one. They leaned back more onto Lilia as they released, followed by Lilia's. Whereas Lilia seemed to recover fast, casting a spell to clean up the mess and fixing their outifts, (Y/N) was trying to stay on their feet and calm their racing heart down.

"See no one caught us." Lilia kissed (Y/N)'s cheek and slapped their arse lightly. "Now we must go. Hope you read what you were supposed to, deary, I will not be responsible for what will happen to you if you didn't."

"Is that a promise?" (Y/N) answered cheekily, earning a side smile from Lilia. 

He walked out the aisle where they were and walked towards the exit. (Y/N) was following him from behind but he was faster despite his short legs.

"Gods above! They didn't even cast a spell to hide the smell of sex! Now how are we supposed to focus?" They heard a Savanaclaw student talking to another one as they walked towards the door, avoiding all eye contact. 

(Y/N) had forgotten that beastfolk, merfolk and faefolk having better smelling sense than humans. They just were praying for none of their friends and acquaintances belonging those folks to be in the library when they had sex. They wouldn't be able to look them in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the history stuff in the fic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to spiderling-space:  
> Hello could i ask for prompt #20 in the 2nd prompt list for fem reader x trey please thank you ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a short one and straight to the point because #smutishard #wordsarehard #UranusandMarsarecausingmedifficulties
> 
> Prompt: Take off your clothes, but leave the heels on.

(Y/N) wanted to do a fashion show for her boyfriend. It was hard to decide on what to wear on Valentine's Day and she needed extra opinion. Trey was the perfect person for it. She invited Trey a day before Valentine's day and started showing off her combinations.

After what seemed like an eternity for Trey, he managed to help her decide. He marveled how she didn't get tired from changing clothes that much. 

"Oh shit, I forgot to show you one last dress for tomorrow." (Y/N) rushed to her bathroom and came back in 5 minutes. She was wearing a mini tight dress that barely covered her arse accompanied by heels. "What do you think?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Trey didn't think (Y/N) would actually wear that. It wasn't her style in the first place. Even if she did, he shouldn't say anything about it. "No." He accidentally blurted out. He tried to recover from that, chuckling and holding his eyeglasses. "It is the color!"

"I think the color is fine. Do you think it is perfect for Valentine's Day? Doesn't it show passion?" (Y/N) walked where Trey was sitting, leaning towards him too close.

"It shows the passion..." He was trying to escape the situation when (Y/N) laughed.

"Relax, this dress is only for your eyes, babe." She kissed him on the lips before moving away.

Trey was relaxed now that he learned it was just a joke. He almost got a heart attack from imaging her wear that in front of everyone. Since she almost gave him a heart attack, she could make up for him in a way. "Take off your clothes, but leave the heels on."

"Oh?" A smug smile forms on her face. "As you wish." She unzips the dress, letting it fall to her feet.

Trey's breathing was hitched as he took the view. (Y/N) wasn't wearing underneath the dress. She was wearing a dominatrix suit under it. He could feel himself getting hard by just imagining what she would do to him.

"Well?" (Y/N) slowly walked over to him, put her hand under his chin, lifting his head up. Her eyes weren't leaving his. "You didn't see that coming?" She was enjoying his reactions.

"Step on me."

"What?"

"What?"

It was the first time he was saying that. She didn't think he had a trampling kink. She wasn't sure how it was done either.

It was a point of no return for Trey. He was the dominant one in sex but after seeing (Y/N) wearing a dominatrix suit, the words left his mouth without him realizing it. Maybe deep down he wanted to be dominated by someone for a change.

(Y/N) must have gotten what he meant since she went along with it. "That is not a way to speak to your mistress, my dear. You deserve punishment if you don't apologize." She said coolly. It was uncharacteristic of her to act this way but this roleplay was getting her excited.

Trey said, "May I remove my clothes, Mistress?"

"You better be quick about it or el-" He removed all of his clothes with magic.

"Please step on me, Mistress." He laid down on the floor, eager for her to keep up this game.

"Since you are such a good boy, I shall do as you requested." (Y/N) walked near Trey, ready to step on him. "Okay time out!" She made a T sign. "Can we look at BDSM website to learn what shouldn't be done in trampling?"

"Relax, (Y/N). I'll tell you where you can step on. Please keep the act going." Trey answered.

"Alright then, just point the spots out for me. Though, we will talk about why you know which places shouldn't be stepped on."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could I request Yandere Kalim, with Soulmate Au? So Kalim and Reader would be soulmates, and Kalim is yandere for them. I don't mind what kind of soulmate Au, though, it could be timers, names, shared injures.
> 
> Although please feel free to reject if you don't want to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with names since I like that the most. It became longer than I intended. Around 2,6k words.  
> PS: Have your individuality in your relationships.  
> Italics indicate thoughts
> 
> Warning: Yandere behaviour, guilt-tripping, gaslighting (passive), unhealthy relationship

It all started when he saw the tattoo on their forearm. "That's me!" He yelled suddenly, staggering back. He then rolled up his sleeve, "Is this your name?" He asked with such excitement that made (Y/N) think he would cry if they said no.

Nevertheless, it was their name. "Yes."

They didn't think they would meet their soulmate in NRC. After the day they met, (Y/N) asked around what type of person Kalim was. Everyone mentioned how different he was from the rest of school, how supportive he was, how he was there for them when needed, the way he radiates positivity everywhere he went and always having a smile on his face. (Y/N) wasn't going to lie. At first, they thought Kalim was faking it since they had seen similar people turning out to be evil in shows and movies they watched and the books they read. However, their opinion of him turned positive after hanging out together and getting to know each other. He was one of the best people they had ever met, had the brightest smile they had ever seen. No one would be able to resist him once he smiled and looked with those bright eyes. (Y/N) was one of them. Kalim had fun ideas but they had responsibilities to take care of, they couldn't spend their entire time with Kalim. But how could they reject Kalim's idea when he looked so heartbroken after saying they were busy? They couldn't. They got into trouble with the academy for not doing or doing sloppy homework and their friends for not spending time together.

Kalim might be their soulmate but that didn't mean they couldn't spend time apart. (Y/N) promised themselves that they would say no to Kalim the next time he asked to hang out together. They were soulmates who would marry one day. If they didn't set the boundaries now, they wouldn't be able to do it in the future. And they certainly didn't want their future life to turn up like that.

Unsurprisingly, Kalim showed up. "(Y/N)!" He kissed their cheek which was another thing they needed to talk about. "How've you been doing? Let's go carpet ride!" He didn't even wait for their response as he grabbed their sleeve and started pulling.

But no more. They were going to take a stand. "Kalim, stop." He didn't seem to hear them and kept pulling but (Y/N) planted themselves like a tree, unmoving. "Kalim, stop." He didn't even look at them. "Kalim!" That got his attention. "We need to talk. Now."

"We can talk on the carpet! C'mon!" He was ever excited but his smile faltered when they didn't cave in. "Are you upset with me?" He asked, giving them puppy dog eyes.

(Y/N) was glad that he at least understood they were upset. "Yes." his smile turned upside down, it was horrible to see him sad. "No!" He smiled once again. "I mean... ugh! I just..."

"I'm glad you aren't upset with me. Let's go!" 

He must have understood that they were conflicted then why was he trying to dismiss it? It was frustrating him. "No! Fuck! I'm so done! I'm trying to have a conversation with you and you just ignore it! Do I not mean anything to you? Do -"

"You mean everything to me!"

"You did it again! You don't even let me finish!" (Y/N) couldn't stop anymore. It was now or never. "You don't care what I want as long as you get to do whatever you want! I hate it! You are suffocating me!" They pinched the bridge of their nose. "Just because we are soulmates doesn't mean we will be together 24/7. Give me a fucking break!" It felt good to spill everything out but they didn't realize the volume of their voice increase nor the people around staring at them.  _ Damn it! Don't people have better things to do?  _ "Can we talk somewhere private and just... uhm... fix the issue?"

Kalim looked like he was about to cry and he might have shed a tear or two, given that he seemed to wipe his eyes. Thankfully, he agreed and they went to his room for privacy. (Y/N) thought they messed up once and wanted to have a calmer discussion with him. They weren't able to sit, nervous about how he would react once he heard everything they wanted to say since just a small outburst made him teary eyes. "I shou-"

"I'm sor-"

They both spoke at the same time. "I need to tell th-"

"I'm sorry for making you feel as if I don't care for you." Kalim walked over (Y/N) and hugged them. "I promise to be a better boyfriend to you!" He kissed their cheek before letting them go. "Let's play- I mean... Do you want to play Mancala? Jamil would bring us snacks and it would be fun!" He acted as if he wasn't on the verge of crying a second ago and dismissed the issue once more but at least he apologized, that was progress.

Still...

"Kalim," They took his hands and led him to sit on his bed. "Thank you for apologizing but we didn't resolve anything. You dismissed what I feel again." They liked him, he was a good man but he just needed to listen to them. They believed he could change. "I love spending time with you but I have a personal life too. I couldn't do my homework properly for the last couple of weeks and I couldn't hang out with my friends. I need time for them too. And sometimes, I am too tired or I'm not interested in what you want to do. It is hard to say no to you when you look at me with those eyes. Please understand my wish to set personal boundaries." They didn't want to bring up guilt-tripping yet since they thought he would get better after this speech.

Kalim seemed to listen to what they said attentively. They hoped he wouldn't make a fuss about it. They felt better when he nodded. "I see." He pulled them into a hug. "I promise I'll be better for you, (Y/N)."

"Glad that we resolved it. Again, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." They hugged him back. "I now have to go and do my homework. See you later!" They untangled themselves from Kalim and headed out to their room.

The next day, Kalim showed up to ask them about another adventure he planned. He managed to convince them to join when he said he would be all alone if they didn't come with him. "I know I am sometimes clumsy, I hope I won't lose my balance and fall. Jamil would be with me normally but he has basketball practice for hours."

(Y/N) didn't want to go hiking with Kalim but if he hurt himself, they would be responsible in a way. They certainly didn't want Kalim to be hurt nor to be guilty of him getting hurt so he agreed to go with him. The following day Kalim came up with a new adventure. "I'd get lost in the woods without you. Jamil and I are both grew up in a desert country. He wouldn't be able to find us a way to return even if he tries. Please come with me to explore the woods so I can return safely with you." (Y/N) agreed to this too, not wanting to cause their soulmate to be lost in the woods.

On the adjacent days, Kalim came up with an idea and told them if they could come with him so that he wouldn't be harmed. They didn't want to feel any guilt if he were to injured so they joined all of them. On the last day, they said no.

Kalim gave them space after that day. (Y/N) thought he learned his lesson. Everything was fine in their life. They were even planning to ask Kalim on a date since they didn't talk for days.

"I've heard that (Y/N) tried to carve out their tattoo because they couldn't stand Kalim." 

"I heard they tried to change the tattoo so they would have a different soulmate than Kalim."

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know but I know that they tried."

_ The fuck?  _ (Y/N) was sure that they heard his and Kalim's name in their conversation. They certainly didn't do anything like that. As they passed the group, they received glares from everyone in the group. They wanted to tell Kalim what they heard and how idiotic it was but they couldn't reach him either by phone or by going over to Scarabia. Since they didn't get a chance to talk to Kalim, they went back to their room.

They managed to find Kalim the next day and talk briefly about what they heard. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, (Y/N). I know you wouldn't do something like that." He smiled, making them feel better. They hanged out casually for the next few days then Kalim spontaneously invited them to a carpet ride.

"I'm sorry, I promised my friends that we would binge-watch this new tv show that came out."

"It's okay." They were glad to hear Kalim's positive response.  _ He really is working himself to be a better boyfriend. _

The next morning at breakfast, their mood turned sour.

"Did you know that the reason (Y/N) pushes Kalim away is that they are having an affair with someone?"

"No one would cheat on their soulmate once they learn they are soulmates. That's just nasty."

(Y/N) left without eating breakfast so they wouldn't hear any of those stupid people. They needed fresh air to distract themselves from what they heard but it only made things worse.

"My friend told me. He saw (Y/N) flirt with a guy from Scarabia right after they sent Kalim away." A guy from Heartslabyul said a student from Octavinelle and Pomefiore.

"I bet that's the person they are cheating with and they must be using Kalim's money to do whatever they want." added the Pomefiore student.

"So (Y/N) is acting the perfect soulmate for Kalim for his money and use his money to fuck around with another guy. I thought soulmates wouldn't be able to be with someone else other than each other." Heartslabyul student said

"You can break the bond but you need to do an unspeakable thing first." Octavinelle one told the group.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Doesn't matter. This means (Y/N) did something unspeakable. I feel sorry for Scarabia prefect."

(Y/N) didn't want to hear their talk anymore as they rushed to Kalim's side. Unfortunately, he was sick and didn't have the energy to talk to them as Jamil informed them.

The next day the rumors got worse. "Kalim is terminally sick because (Y/N) tried to break their bond." "They are trying to kill him." So forth.

The rumors around (Y/N) grew larger and larger. At first, their friends defended them whereas Kalim was nowhere to be seen. But their friends abandoned them too. "We believe, you didn't do anything but the others don't and they don't talk to or look at us since we are friends with you. Forgive us but we don't want to spend our student lives as ostracized." 

They were all alone. No one spoke to them. They just talked about them but never to them. They couldn't take it anymore.

(Y/N) didn't have any other choice. They had only one place to go. They thought all of these rumors would die if people saw they were with Kalim and if he said there was no problem between them. So they went to Kalim. They didn't say they came to him because of rumors but they thought he knew it deep down. He didn't care what people were saying about them as he hugged them tightly. "You should move to Scarabia. Even my room!" He said, eyed closed with a huge smile on his face. "No one would say anything about you then." They were soulmates and have been dating for months so staying in the same room wasn't outrageous for them. They accepted his proposal. He immediately asked Jamil to help them with their stuff. After placing their basic stuff in Kalim's room, he asked if they wanted to walk to clear their head which (Y/N) accepted dearly.

"At least, people won't talk about how you beat me and gave me bruises anymore!" Kalim said with a cheery attitude.

_ Huh? Nobody was talking about that in the school. _

"Or how you sneaked into treasury room to get yourself some diamonds!" He added another rumor that didn't exist.

There was something in the way he said those that were giving goosebumps to them. (Y/N)'s mind was trying to understand why they felt on edge suddenly. It was better to confront the issue now. "Uhm... those weren't among the rumors. Whe-"

"Oh, they weren't?" Kalim looked surprised. "I thought I vented about it. Hmmm... never mind then! Let's go and ride flying carpet."

Did he say 'vented?'

"Sorry, Kalim. You said vented. What do you mean by it?" (Y/N)'s instinct was telling them to run from great danger but Scarabia was a safe place. It must be their mind playing tricks on them.

"Since we weren't together, I was feeling upset. My friends just asked me why I was upset and I told them everything. It's good to be friends with the majority of the school since I had so many friends who listened to what I said. They are such good people, listening to my worries attentively and comforting me." He stopped in front of them, looked them right in the eyes. "They say talking fixes every problem. And look! Talking made you come back to me."

_ Talking solves everything but it wasn't him talking that made me succumb to his wish. It was those nasty rumors. Surely he knows... Oh. Oh! That is just ridiculous, he wouldn't do something like that to me. He loves me too much for it. Still...  _ (Y/N) wanted to believe that what they were thinking was just their mind was making that up. "Kalim, you know that the rumors caused me great problems."

He cut them off again. "Don't worry. I won't talk about your thievery and the bruises you gave me. Since you are back in my arms, there is no need for me to talk about you to my friends anymore."

"I didn't steal anything or even hurt an inch of you. Why would you talk about something that doesn't exist?"

"Those rumors won't exist as long as you are with me. Since you will never ever leave me again, you won't need to work your mind about it." Kalim told them with a bright smile on his face. "Now let me show you a whole new world!" He grabbed their hand and tugged their sleeve. "Unless you want to leave me by myself. It would be a shame if your reputation plummets down more." 

(Y/N) was too shocked to answer so they just nodded. 

"Great! Let's go!" Their mind was numb as Kalim dragged them after him.

Kalim looked like the sweetest person one could ever meet. They didn't think he would ever do something so nasty.

_ Is this the man whom I'll spend the rest of the days with? What did I do to deserve such fate?  _


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but writing Cater as yandere was way harder than Kalim.
> 
> Achievement unlocked: You made your boyfriend go yandere
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts
> 
> Warning: Yandere behaviour, toxic relationship

_ You can do this, (Y/N)!  _ (Y/N) was giving herself confidence-boosting phrases as she firmly made her way to Cater, her boyfriend, well, soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. He was taking selfies when she arrived at his side. He greeted her with a kiss on the lips after he was done with selfies. She couldn't find it in her heart to return the kiss. To get out of the situation and get his attention, she gingerly patted his shoulder. Lady luck must have been on her side as he withdrew the next second.

"No kissy today?" Cater asked with a cheerful attitude. He didn't even wait for her response before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pressing their cheeks together, and making a peace sign with his hand. "Say cheese!" She force smiled at the camera instinctively as she grew accustomed to Cater's sudden selfie moments. He took a few selfies and retreated his arm to select the best one in his standards.

"Cater, we need to talk."

"Hmm hmm," Her request, once again, fell into deaf ears as he didn't even acknowledge it. "Just a moment babe, I'm posting our picture #CutestCouple #Sweethearts #CantGetEnoughOfEachOther #Ca(Y/N) #(Y/N)ter"

_ Oh shit! _

(Y/N) launched at his phone before he could post it, being grateful that he was "You need to listen to me before you post it." Only interrupting him posting on Magicam would get his attention since it was all he cared about. “I don’t think this,” she motioned herself and Cater, “... is working out.”

“Huh? What are you saying?” He looked confused, looking at her intently while he was reaching to get his phone back.

“I asked you to meet because I want to break up. It would be better to do it in person." She felt relief wash over her after she told him what she was holding back for the last 2 weeks. "I just ca-"

"That is not cute, totally not Magigrammable." (Y/N) assumed he didn't process what she had told yet considering he was standing in front of her with a blank expression.

"You are amazing and I had such a great time with you. I thought I would be fine with you posting every moment we have on Magicam but I am not."  _ It is better to be straightforward than to beat around the bush. He is going to understand me, I'm sure of it. _

"I want people to see how cute we look, (Y/N). Why wouldn't you like it?" He was trying to bargain with her, completely ignoring what she had just said.

"You are too focused on being cute and showing it off to everyone and expecting validation for it but you don't live the moment from my point of view. It is not something I can handle. It just encumbers me." (Y/N) put her hands on his biceps gently, making eye contact so he would see her genuineness. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but the reality was better than living a lie. "I can't expect you to change or force to be different than you already are. It is best if we part ways as a friend. I'm sure there is someone out there who would love every side of you." She let her arms fall to her sides, slightly patting on her thighs as she awaited his response. He was far too silent than usual. She just hoped he accepted her reasoning as a mature person would and now was pondering a way to react. 

"That's not going to work."  _ Thank goodness, he understood!  _ "My followers adore our pictures together. They get the most likes! We can't break up!"  _ Damn it, I spoke too soon.  _ (Y/N) was about to reason with him but he suddenly grabbed her arm. "You can't break up with me!" She had never seen his eyes blazing with anger, and it was a sight she ought to not see.

(Y/N) was wriggling to be free of his grip but he was squeezing her arm more and more as she continued her struggle. "You are hurting me!" She grabbed his hand on her, digging her nails on his skin so that he would let her go out of pain.

"I'm hurting you?" Cater ignored her plea as if it meant nothing to him. "You are the one who is hurting me! Are you trying to make me lose followers? Do you want people to dislike me? Is that your goal?" 

She stopped her strife momentarily, too shocked to hear what he had said. "Wh-what... What does that have anything to do with how I feel about our relationship?!" He was being too self-centered at the moment, only caring about how he felt. "Listen, I want to remain as friends. We can take occasional pictures together that you can post on Magicam but I gotta go my own way, Cater." She wanted to bite his hand and kick him in the sack but she wagered it would be worse if she pushed forward so she decided to take a passive approach.

"Is that your way of pitying me? You are just like my sisters. So cruel, thinking yourself better than me, taking the best thing from me, and expecting me to be content with the scraps." He let her go abruptly, making her lose her balance and fall on her butt. "But you aren't a cruel person, are you?" He knelt on her level, lifting her head from her chin with his hand. "We aren't going to break up. That is just a silly joke you made."

_ Was he always delusional?  _ (Y/N) tried to sing his tune but it didn't work. She hastily swatted his hand away. "I thought he would stay as friends but  _ clearly _ you are too deranged for it!" 

When she tried to get up, Cater pushed her back. "I believe you would prefer to continue dating me." He was too calm as he uttered those words while twirling the end of his hair strand with a snide smile on his face.

_ What the fuck is he on? He better gives me the number of his dealer! _ "Were you not listening to me?!" The more this drew out the more she got irritated. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He just smiled at her remark. "I suppose plenty of things but now isn't the time for me. It is the time for you." He unlocked his phone and scrolled through something. He chuckled when she assumed he found what he was looking for. "You would prefer to date me than seeing what I have to be shared on Magicam and for everyone to talk about it." He had a chesire smile as he closed his eyes and waited for her response.

The gears turned on her mind as she understood what he was talking about. She couldn't help but laugh, it was such a weak threat for her to continue dating him. "If you think I'll still be with you because you would share my nudes and you're in for a ride. The moment you share them or are involved in their distribution, my lawyer will call you." She was certain that he would cut the crap now.

Instead of him falling out of his act, he let out a burst of loud laughter. He then turned to face her once more, bopping her nose. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I put myself at that type of risk? It would ruin my life more than yours." He chuckled, giving her the most devilish look. "I know what you did last summer."

_ Huh?  _

(Y/N)'s heart started to pound in her chest. She was panicking, her breathing was getting hitched but she kept quiet this long and she wasn't going to quit the act now. "Nothing besides having fun." Her voice cracked as she spoke, her nerves getting to her.

"I bet you did. Especially with your high school friends. Did all of you agree to never speak of what happened last summer?" He was calm as if he was talking about weather instead of her secret.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She was convinced that he would drop the topic if she persisted to deny it.

"Oh?" He feigned surprise before turning his phone towards her so that she could see what was on the screen. Her breathing stopped and her eyes widened the second her eyes laid upon what was on Cater's phone.  _ How did he learn about that? How did he get that video?  _

(Y/N) gulped, trying to collect any courage left. "H-h-h-how?" Her mind was racing, trying to find an escape from the situation but failing amazingly.

Cater just shrugged his shoulders, acting as if this was a regular thing for him. "I know a lot of things about everyone. Perks of knowing many people and having a broad network, I say. I have everything to know everything about my girlfriend, don't you think?" He didn't expect her to answer. Even if he did, what could she say? She just remained silent and she tried to process everything that happened in the last 10 minutes. He seated beside her on the grass. He took her right arm and put it around his shoulders. Her arms were limp, not having enough energy to fight back. He inched even closer and wrapped his left arm around her waist. They must have looked like a loving couple from outside while in actuality, one of them was a psycho who just threatened his girlfriend into dating him and the other one was a murderer who kept quiet even though it was just an accident.

Cater looked at her, stroking her face as a lover would. "Now be a good girl and wipe that terrified expression off your face. That's not Magigrammable unless it is Halloween time." He closed the video and opened the camera on his phone, holding it up for another selfie. "Smile for the camera." (Y/N) couldn't even bring herself to fake-smile. She was just looking at his phone with a blank expression. Cater must have seen it too since he pouted after looking at the pictures he took but he didn't fret about it, instead, he moved forward. "Now kiss me. Lovers kissing always gets more attention." (Y/N) turned towards him and leaned to kiss him as he took pictures. After he ended the kiss, he simply turned his attention to his phone. "This is going to get so many likes, (Y/N). See what happens when you stay with me?" 

She only nodded in response, not wanting to talk. As Cater was adding tags to their picture, (Y/N) was left alone with her thoughts.

_ I deserve this. I shouldn't have agreed to stay silent last summer. Now not only I have to live with its guilt but also have to obey everything Cater says if I want to live free. But will I be truly free with Cater?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone is threatening you to share your intimate photos, don't bend to their will. You can take legal action which can result in you receiving indemnity from intangible damage caused by them and they can get jail time for the distribution of sensitive personal data (I am unsure of the actual term in English). Just know your rights and don't stay silent.
> 
> I love "I know what you did last summer". It is one of my favorite horror movies of all time. I highly suggest it.


End file.
